Nach der Schlacht
by xXAkashaXx
Summary: Es geht um das Leben, des Trios nach der großen Schlacht, wie sie damit umgehen und um ihre neuen bekanntschaften! Bitte um Reviews
1. Chapter 1

_**Der Hogwartsexpress fuhr ratternd die Gleise entlang nach Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Unsere drei Freunde Harry, Hermine und Ron saßen zusammen mit Neville, Ginny, Seamus und Dean in einem Abteil weiter hinten im Zug.**_

_**Denn nach der Schlacht, gegen Voldemort (die sie natürlich gewonnen haben) sind die 7 Freunde, Berühmtheiten, nicht das Harry das nicht schon genug ist, aber ihm machte es so langsam nichts mehr aus, er freute sich nur für seine Freunde, ja denn sie hatten es verdient!! Sie haben sich in der Schlacht Wacker gehalten.**_

_**Hermine und Ron hatten bemerkt das zwischen ihnen nicht mehr als Freundschaft ist. Deswegen ist Ron nun auch wieder mit Lavender zusammen. Und Harry weiß von Ginny, das sich Hermine in Seamus verliebt hat und von Seamus weiß Harry, das er das gleiche für Hermine empfindet. Nur sind die beiden totale Sturköpfe und reden nicht darüber. Also müssen Harry und Ginny, das in die hand nehmen. „Wer glaubt ihr macht, dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste??" unterbrach Neville die auf Gekommene Stille. Man merkte ihm an , das er Angst hatte, das Snape die Lehrstelle bekommen haben könnte. „Glaub ich kaum" erwiderte Hermine die gerade zur Abteiltür geschaut hat „ ich glaube wir haben Lupin! Schaut!" beendete sie ihren Satz und zeigte auf die Abteiltür. Als alle ihren blick zur Abteiltür wandten, sahen sie in das Strahlende Gesicht Lupin's . Er machte die Abteiltür auf und gesellte sich zu den 7 Freunden. Lupin, der natürlich die Spannung, die auf gekommen ist, bemerkt hat, beschwichtigte die 7 Freunde in dem er ihnen Schokolade anbot.**_

„_**Waschrum maschen sisch wischder verteidigunsch geschgen die dunschklen künschte??" fragte Ron ungehalten mit vollem mund.**_

„_**Wie bitte, Ron??" fragte Lupin etwas angeekelt, aber mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Ron schluckte seine Schokolade runter und sprach noch mal. „Warum machen sie wieder Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste?" „Weil, Dumbledore meinte das ihr mich alle in gewisser weise vermisst habt, und er mich gerne wieder als Professor an seiner Schule sehen möchte" erzählte Lupin. Seamus, der bis jetzt noch immer nicht gerafft hat, das dort tatsächlich wieder Professor Remus Lupin saß, konnte nur ein „Wow" flüstern.**_

_**Professor Lupin, nahm es locker. Er war froh wieder bei seinen Schützlingen zu sein. Er mochte die 7 und er war mächtig stolz auf sie, weil sie so viel in der Schlacht geliefert haben. Er wusste das die 7 Stark waren. Und deswegen wollte er ihnen auch Privat unterricht geben, immer zu zweit an einem Abend in der Woche. „ So ihr 7, da ihr ja so wundervoll in der Schlacht gekämpft habt, hab ich mir gedacht das ich euch allen, jeweils zu zweit an einem Abend in der Woche Privat unterricht gebe! Tut euch doch mal zu zweit zusammen!" forderte Lupin die 7 auch gleich auf. Harry fragte Ginny ob sie zusammen dorthin wollten und Ginny sagte auch gleich Freudestrahlend Ja. Dean der sich Neville als Partner genommen hat, war auch sehr Glücklich. Nur bei Hermine und Seamus war es eine große Frage. Sollte Hermine mit Ron oder Seamus gehen?? Oder Sollte Seamus mit Ron oder Hermine dorthin gehen?? Tja, die Frage klärte sich von alleine, Ron ging zu Neville und Dean, die ihn mit Freude angenommen hatten. Da, ja alle irgendwie wussten, das was zwischen Seamus und Hermine war.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**In Hogsmead angekommen, sah Harry auch schon Hagrid, der die Erstklässler wieder über den See nach Hogwarts bringen würde. Harry war froh, endlich wieder in Hogsmead zu sein. Irgendwie freute er sich aber noch mehr darauf in Hogwarts zu sein ,um endlich wieder in den Pausen mit seiner Ginny zusammen zu sein. Ja, nach der Schlacht sind Er und Ginny zusammen gekommen, es gab ja auch keine Gefahr mehr für die beide. Aber an der Sache mit Seamus und Hermine hatten die beiden echt zu nagen. Ron der schon fast umgekommen ist vor Hunger fragte in die Runde : „ Können, wir uns jetzt endlich in eine Kutsche setzen, ich habe Hunger". Die anderen Lachten nur darüber und stiegen zusammen mit Ron in die Nächst beste Kutsche. Auf den weg ins Schloss, redete keiner, man hörte nur das Hufgetrappel der Thestrale. Es dauerte eine weile, bist die 7 bei den Schlossgründen angekommen waren. Professor Lupin, der nicht mit in ihrer Kutsche war, hat die 7 Jugendlichen schon nach der Zugfahrt verlassen. Er meinte er hätte noch wichtiges zu tun. Doch insgeheim, dachten die 7 das er sich dort in den Drei Besen mit Tonks traf. Sie freuten sich für Lupin, er sah früher immer so geschwächt aus, wegen seinem Werwolf dasein, aber seit dem er mit Tonks zusammen ist, sieht er lebendiger aus als vorher. Nur eine Sache machte die 7 stutzig, wo war Draco Malfoy? Er hatte den 7 geschworen nach der Schlacht wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, denn nach der Schlacht, wurden die 7 und Draco Freunde. Aber immoment war den 7 das in geringer weise egal, sie wollten nur in die Große Halle und Essen. Sonst würde Ron noch Sterben vor Hunger. Und wir wissen ja alle, wie Ron ist, wenn er nichts zu Essen kriegt. Deswegen, beeilten sich die Freunde auch so schnell wie möglich, aus der Kutsche rauszukommen, um sich kurz die Rede von Dumbledore anzuhören und dann die leckersten Sachen die, die Hauselfen zu bereitet haben, zu speisen. Nachdem sich alle Schüler eingefunden hatten und an ihrem Platz an den jeweiligen Haustischen saßen, fing Dumbledore mit seiner Rede an. „ Willkommen zurück für unsere alten Hasen hier und Willkommen in Hogwarts für unsere neuen Karnickel. Wie schon in den letzten Jahren gesagt ist der Verbotene Wald für jeden von euch verboten (dabei sah er sehr überschwänglich zu Harry ,Ron und Hermine). Mr. Filch bat mich wiederum darum euch zu sagen, das Sachen von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze nicht auf Hogwarts geduldet werden. Ihr werdet eine Liste der Verbotenen Sachen an der Tür von Mr. Filchs Büro hängen sehen. Und heute dürfen wir, wieder einen sehr Talentierten und auch sehr angesehenen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste begrüßen : Professor Lupin." Professor Lupin stand auf und grüßte kurz mit einer Handbewegung die Schüler. „ Nun da ihr jetzt alles wisst, was ihr wissen müsst! Wollte ich euch nur noch sagen! Ich selber stell mir eine Rede eher so vor : Krimskrams! Schwabbelspeck! Quiek! vor." Durch ganz viele Lacher die den Witz beigetragen haben, sagte Dumbledore „ Jetzt fangt schon an zu essen, die Mühlepastete soll übrigens lecker sein." Und Harry merkte, jetzt war er zu Hause! In seinem richtigen zu Hause, mit Ginny an seiner Seite und 6 prächtigen Freunden.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nach dem Essen, brachte Professor McGonagall die neuen Stundenpläne der Gryffindor Schüler. „Oh ne, wir haben gleich 2 Stunden Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins und danach eine Stunde Flitwick! Nach dem Mittagessen, haben wir 2 stunden Verwandlung auch mit den Slytherins und danach noch 1 Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Hah! Mit den Ravenclaws." Jammerte Ron auch gleich nachdem er seinen Stundenplan bekommen hatte. Auch Harry und Hermine waren nicht gerade zufrieden mit dem ersten Schultag, aber was sollten sie machen. So machten sich alle 3 gefolgt von Seamus, der jetzt irgendwie die ganze Zeit an Hermine hing in die Kerker. Hermine erschauderte, sie mochte noch nie, in die Kalten Kerker gehen. „ Ist dir Kalt Hermine?" fragte Seamus, der das schaudern mitbekommen hatte. „Ja , ein wenig" erwiderte sie mit roten Wangen. Seamus, der das als Zeichen betrachtete, zog sich seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn über Hermines Schultern. Jetzt stand er da, nur im Pullover, aber ihm war nicht Kalt, nein, er war Glücklich über das was er getan hat. Hermine bedankte sich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange bei Seamus, der danach puterrot angelaufen war. Hermine kicherte. Harry der das bemerkt hatte dachte nur ..Vielleicht müssen Ginny und ich den beiden ja gar nicht helfen, aber na ja, ich glaub wir müssen das doch, mehr kriegen die beiden ja nicht auf die reihe.. Bei den Kerkern angekommen, kam auch schon Snape die angerauscht und öffnete die Tür zum Lehrzimmer. Als alle sich auf ihre Plätze gesetzt haben, fing Snape auch schon an, eine Predigt an die Schüler zu geben. Seamus und Hermine, die sich die ganze Zeit nur angeschaut haben, haben nichts von dem mit gekriegt was Snape sagte, ab und zu hörten sie ein paar Worte wie „Schande der Schule" „Undankbares Pack" und „zu nichts und wieder nichts zu gebrauchen"... Doch dann wurden die beiden unterbrochen „ Ms.Granger und Mr.Finnigan, wenn ich sie unterbrechen dürfte, aber Flirten können sie auch in der Pause und nicht in meinem Unterricht!!!!" schimpfte Snape auf die beiden ein. „ Tut mir leid, Professor!" sagten beide in einem beschämten Ausdruck. „ Nun denn, wenn die beiden Herrschaften, sich durchgerungen haben, meinem Unterricht zu folgen, werden wir jetzt anfangen mit dem Unterricht. Ich möchte von ihnen den Vielsafttrank gebraut haben. Die zutaten stehen an der Tafel und zu finden sind sie im Vorratsschrank. Abschreiben und anfangen zu brauen, sie haben 1anhalb stunden zeit." Den Rest der Stunde, verlief eigenartig ruhig. Und doch waren alle Froh, als sie aus dem Kellerloch raus konnten.**_

_**Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die Freunde damit, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen und Snape Explodiert zu spielen. Hermine und Seamus aber machten sich bereit für die erste Stunde bei Lupin.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Seamus wartete schon sehnsüchtig auf Hermine vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame. Eine viertel Stunde später tauchte auch Hermine hinter dem Portrait auf. „ Wo warst du so lange?" fragte Seamus, Hermine als er sie sah. „Ich musste noch meine Haare machen, tut mir leid, Seamus!" erwiderte Hermine ihm. „ Du machst dir die Haare nur um gut auszusehen, wenn wir zu Lupins Stunde gehen?? Willst du Lupin aufreißen??" fragte Seamus. „ Ich will was??? Bist du komplett verrückt geworden??" rief Hermine aufgebracht, während Seamus und sie durch die Gänge liefen um zu Lupins Stunde zu kommen. „Ich bin bestimmt nicht verrückt geworden! Ich hab nur Angst um dich!" flüsterte Seamus. „ Du hast Angst um mich?" fragte Hermine sichtlich verwirrt. „ Ja..." sagte Seamus. Und auf einmal breitete sich ein unangenehme Stille aus. „Warum?" flüsterte Hermine. „ Weil...Weil..." Seamus fing an zu stammeln. „Weil, was? Seamus nun sag es mir!" Hermine wirkte neugierig. „Weil..." er wusste nicht was er noch sagen sollte, also entschied er sich für die Wahrheit und fuhr fort „ ... Ich dich Liebe!!" flüsterte er. Sie grinste. Er fragte sich warum sie jetzt grinste?? Machte sie sich Lustig über ihn??... „Seamus, du bist Süß! Noch nie hat ein Junge den ich selber von ganzem Herzen Liebe mir selber gesagt, das er das gleiche für mich empfindet" sagte Hermine. Jetzt war Seamus an der Reihe zu Grinsen. Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte, also griff er einfach nach ihrer Hand. Sie nahm sie auch an. Und so gingen die beide Händchen haltend zu Lupins Stunde.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Als sie vor der Tür zu Lupins Büro angekommen waren. Klopfte Hermine etwas zaghaft an. „Herein und schließt bitte die Tür wieder" kam es von hinter der Tür. Seamus griff zur Türklinke und machte die Tür auf und hielt sie ganz Gentleman-like für Hermine auf , die auch gleich durch ging. Ganz vorsichtig schloss Seamus die Tür. „ Hallo, Professor Lupin" begrüßten die beiden den Professor. „Hallo, Hermine und Seamus. Aber nennt mich doch einfach Remus." Erwiderte der Professor darauf. „ So erst mal muss ich euch was sagen." Fing Lupin auch gleich wieder an. „ Eigentlich seit nur ihr beide hier, die anderen kommen gar nicht zum Unterricht zu mir, weil ich nur euch brauche." Hermine und Seamus blickten sich fragend an. „Es geht um Draco Malfoy." Erzählte der Professor „ Er wurde auf den weg hierher schwer verletzt". Hermine unterdrückte ein schrei. „ Aber Professor, wozu brauchen sie dann mich und Seamus?" fragte Hermine. „ Nun ja, eigentlich brauche ich nur dich Hermine. Seamus ist nur mit hier, weil er zu deiner Gruppe gehört. Deswegen möchte ich dich bitten Seamus wieder zu gehen. Ich danke dir!" sagte der Professor. „Okay, wir sehen uns nachher Hermine! Tschüss Remus." „Tschüss, Seamus." Und die Tür ging von neuem zu. „Remus, warum brauchst du unbedingt mich??" fragte Hermine. „ Nun ja, Hermine, es ist so, Draco konnte sich bei dem Angriff nicht zur wehr setzen, deswegen brauch ich dich, Hermine. Du sollst ein Paar Zauber mit Draco üben und ihm die beibringen. Ihr werdet den Raum über der Bibliothek kriegen um ungestört zu Arbeiten. Ich hab dich ausgesucht, weil du eine der besten hier bist, die sich mit Zaubersprüchen auskennt. Außerdem hat Draco dich selber vorgeschlagen!" erzählte Remus weiter. „ Er hat mich vorgeschlagen??" fragte Hermine ungläubig. „ Ja, das habe ich, Hermine Granger." Kam es von oben. Hermine schaute hoch zu dem Büro wo die Treppe endete. Und dort stand er, mit Kratzern im Gesicht und Blauen Flecken. Draco Malfoy. Hermine unterdrückte wieder ein schrei und musste sich erst mal setzen. „ Draco wer hat dich so zugerichtet??" fragte sie entsetzt. „ Erinnerst du dich daran, das einige Gefolgsleute von Lord Voldemort nicht eingefangen worden, weil sie verschwunden sind. Dann weißt du jetzt wer mich angegriffen hat!" schnaubte Draco. „Aber Draco deine Tante Bellatrix war eine der Verschwundenen. Sie kann dich doch nicht so übel zugerichtet haben!" Sagte Hermine. Draco fuhr leise fort: „ Aber sie hat mich am meisten von allen anderen so zugerichtet." Hermine sah in seinen Sturm grauen Augen Tränen glitzern. Und sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm, sie wusste er wollte kein Mitleid, aber sie hatte großes Mitleid mit ihm. Sie stand auf und schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn... sie fühlte sich aufeinmal so geborgen. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr los lassen. Sie hatte angst sie würde fallen, wenn er sie los lässt. So sehr Geborgen fühlte sie sich in Draco's **_

_**Armen. Und er fühlte nicht anders. Für ihn war es ein Komisches Gefühl. Er hatte da gerade, das Schlammblut Granger in seinen Armen und fühlte sich wohl. So wie er sich nie in den Armen seine Eltern gefühlt hatte. Er wusste, er mochte sie. Aber war es auch für sie so??...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nach Stunden, so kam es den beiden vor, lösten sie sich voneinander. Lupin der das ganze mit wissbegierigen Augen angesehen hatte sagte : „ So da ihr euch ja so super versteht, gebe ich euch jetzt den Schlüssel für den Raum in der Bibliothek. Madam Pince wird euch einen Schlüssel geben, damit ihr zu jeder Uhrzeit in die Bibliothek könnt. Draco du wirst erst mal hier in meinem Büro ein Bett beziehen. Wir wollen ja die anderen nicht Überraschen mit deinen ganzen Kratzern und Schrammen." Nachdem er geendet hatte gab er Hermine den Schlüssel für den Raum. Hermine und Draco verabschiedeten sich von dem Professor und machten sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, mit bedacht darauf nicht gesehen zu werden. Den ganzen Weg von Lupins Büro bis zur Bibliothek, redeten die beiden kein Wort, sie wussten irgendwann wird es die Zeit geben wo sie über alles Sprechen können. Draco dachte die ganze Zeit über dieses Gefühl nach, das er hatte als sie ihn umarmt hat. ..Warum hab ich mich nur so wohl gefühlt, als ich sie in meinen Armen hatte. Ich erinnere mich selber noch genau, wie ihr Haar roch, so nach Mandelöl.. dachte Draco. Auch Hermine ging es nicht anders, ..Wieso hatte ich dieses Gefühl, was ich bei Draco hatte, noch nie bei Seamus? Bin ich vielleicht gar nicht in Seamus verliebt?? War das vielleicht nur, damit ich die Gefühle die ich für Draco hatte und noch habe zu unterdrücken??.. . Nach endlosen Minuten so kam es ihnen vor, erreichten sie die Bibliothek und bekamen auch gleich den Schlüssel von Madame Pince. Nachdem Hermine den Raum aufgeschlossen hatte, betrachteten die beiden erst mal den Raum. Er war groß, mit vielen Bücherregalen (sehr zum guten Hermines.), an den Wanden hingen Kerzen die den Raum Sperrlicht erleuchteten, an der Rechten Wand war ein großer Kamin und davor standen 2 Couchen, wo die beiden drauf schlafen konnten, falls es mal zu spät werden würde, und in der Mitte stand ein großer runder Holztisch mit 2 Stühlen zum Lernen. Die beiden bewunderten den Raum eine lange zeit. Bis Draco auf die Uhr schaute und feststellte, das es schon 22 Uhr war. Da die beiden nicht mehr, auf den Gängen sein durften. Mussten sie wohl den ersten Abend, hier im Raum hinter der Bibliothek schlafen.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Als Draco am nächsten morgen wach wurde, war es schon halb zehn Uhr morgens. Ein blick zur Seite ließ ihn wissen, dass Hermine noch schlief. Er konnte sie die ganze zeit so beobachten, wie sie leicht atmete und sich bewegte. Man, was ist mit mir los?? Wenn ich sie so sehe, würde ich sie am liebsten Küssen. Bin ich etwa verliebt?? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Hermine hat einen Freund. Aber warum, wurde ich dann so sauer, als sie mit Seamus in Lupins Büro, händchenhaltend kam?? Ach, ich lass es einfach auf mich zu kommen! dachte Draco. Eine halbe stunde später um 10 Uhr, wachte auch Hermine so langsam auf. „ Guten Morgen, Mine" grüßte Draco sie. „ Guten Morgen, Draco" grüßte sie ebenfalls zurück. „Wenn du Hunger hast komm her, die Hauselfen haben uns was zum Frühstücken gebracht!" informierte Draco sie. „Ja, danke, ich komm sofort". Als Hermine aufgestanden war und zum Tisch ging, wo Draco saß, sah sie die ganzen Leckeren speisen und nahm sich mehr als genügend und setzte sich Draco gegenüber. „ Und weißt du schon was wir heute machen??" fragte Draco. „ Ich denke, wir fangen an uns kennen zu lernen, weil ich dir nichts beibringen kann, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie du bist und mit sprüchen umgehen würdest" sagte Hermine. „Hmm.. das könnte man machen lassen" lächelte Draco ihr entgegen „aber erst mal wird richtig gefrühstückt, guten Appetit" „Danke, dir auch Draco". Als sie mit dem Frühstück geendet hatten, war es mittlerweile schon 11 uhr.**_

„ _**Gott sei dank ist heute Samstag" stöhnte Hermine. „Warum??" fragte Draco sie. „ Na ja , heute muss ich Ron und Harry nicht helfen bei den Hausaufgaben, heute haben die beiden Quidditsch Training" sagte Hermine frohgelockt. Draco musste einfach nur Grinsen, ja er wusste Ron und Harry konnten nichts alleine, immer musste ihnen Hermine helfen. Okay, sie war eine Schlaue Hexe, aber manchmal muss sie auch Zeit für sich haben. „ Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit dir und Ron, wenn ich fragen darf??" tastete sich Draco vorsichtig an. „Ach, Ja darfst du! Äh, Na ja.. also Ron und Ich haben bemerkt, das zwischen ihm und mir nichts mehr ist als Freundschaft und seit dem ist er wieder mit Lavlav zusammen" sagte Hermine man hörte ihr den unterton an , den sie bei Lavenders Namen kriegte. „Oh, na ja Lavender ist wie soll ich sagen eine eingebildete Pute, nach dem Ron wegen dir Schluss mit ihr gemacht hatte, kam sie bei mir an. Man, die hat mich echt genervt. Na ja jetzt hat sie ja denn Mann den sie will" redete Draco. „Ja, jetzt hat sie ihn endlich. Aber mich hassen tut sie immer noch" sagte Hermine. „ Ach, da mach dir mal keine Gedanken, du magst sie ja auch nicht!" lachte er „ Außerdem hast du ja jetzt Seamus" lachte er weiter. „ Weißt du Draco, ich weiß nicht ob das mit Mir und Seamus wirklich ist, ob ich ihn wirklich liebe" nuschelte Hermine. Aber Draco verstand sie. „ Warum glaubst du das, Mine??" fragte er. „Nun ja, ich weiß nicht, ich glaube das ich einen anderen Jungen, besser finde, als ihn. Und ich glaube, das ich diesen Jungen Liebe... oder immer noch Liebe, nach der langen Zeit, ich konnte ihn einfach nicht vergessen" schniefte Hermine. Eine kleine Träne bahnte sich ihren weg über die Wange. Draco stand auf und kniete sich vor Hermine hin und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange und wischte dabei ihre Träne weg. „Mine, wer ist dieser Junge??" fragte Draco leise. **__**„ Du Draco. **__**Nach dem Krieg bist du verschwunden, keiner hat dich gefunden! Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht um dich und hab mich gefragt ob es das war... das du Tot bist und nie wieder zu mir zurück kehren würdest. Oder das du geflohen bist und mich alleine lassen wolltest. Ich hab gedacht das es das war mit der Beziehung, die wir davor aufgebaut hatten. Und als sie meinten, sie hätten deine Leiche gefunden, wusste ich, ich muss abschied nehmen, und wenn's sein muss eine neue liebe finden" nun fing Hermine richtig ein zu weinen. Aber auch bei Draco glitzerten Tränen in den Augen. Er stand auf, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hoch. Er sah sie an und meinte: „ Mine, ich hab dich niemals vergessen. Ich hab nachdem ich weg gebracht worden bin, gedacht ich würde dich nicht mehr lieben. Vorhin und gestern Abend, hab ich mich gefragt, Liebe ich sie wirklich nicht mehr oder hab ich s nur verdrängt?? Und weißt du was meine Antwort war?? Meine Antwort war, ich hab es nur verdrängt. Mine ich hab dich die ganze zeit über geliebt. Aber ich kann es verstehen, wenn du doch lieber, bei Seamus bleiben willst" sagte er. „ Ich will nicht, bei Seamus bleiben!! Ich liebe dich Draco Lucius Malfoy und niemanden anderes" sagte sie. Draco nahm sie in den Arm. „ Ich liebe dich auch Hermine Jane Granger".**_


	8. Chapter 8

„_**Mine, wie willst du das Seamus eigentlich jetzt mit uns beibringen?" „Keine Ahnung, Draco ! Wie wäre es mit, gar nicht?" „Mine, du weißt das, das nicht geht! Ich will dich nicht teilen, mit einem anderen Jungen!!" „Das ist Süß Draco, aber ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich auf ihn zu gehen soll! Ich meine wir haben so lange gebraucht zusammen zu kommen, dann sind wir nur 2 tage zusammen und jetzt soll ich ihm sagen: Sorry Seamus aber Draco ist wieder da, und ich hab gemerkt das ich ihn doch liebe! Ich hoffe wir bleiben Freunde! Oder wie soll ich das machen?" „ Mine, so machst du das bestimmt nicht, so tust du ihm nur mehr weh! Vielleicht, solltest du einfach normal dich mit ihm wohin setzen und dann mit ihm in aller ruhe reden, hm?" „Ja genau, im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum!" „ Nein, nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum! An der Eiche am See vielleicht?" „Hm, das könnte ich tun! Also, ich geh dann mal und sag ihm alles, Ok?" „Gut Mine, ich bleib hier!" Hermine verabschiedete sich noch von ihm indem sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte und ging schnellen weges zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Am Portrait angekommen, sagte sie der Fetten Dame, das Passwort und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie blickte sich um, fand aber Seamus nicht. Der einzige, der im Raum war, war Harry. Sie setzte sich in den Sessel neben ihn, und erschrak, als er sie aufeinmal ansprach. „ Wie geht's Draco?" „Hm? Woher weißt du das er hier ist?" „Seamus hat es mir erzählt, und Remus auch" „Oh, also na ja den umständen entsprechend, die Kratzer und Blauen Flecke sind noch nicht verheilt" „ Das hab ich mir gedacht! Und wie läuft es zwischen euch? Und wie willst du Seamus sagen, das du und Draco wieder zueinander gefunden habt?" „Harry, woher weißt du das? Und es läuft sehr gut, ich hab gemerkt wie sehr ich ihn doch noch liebe und er hat es mir auch gestern Abend noch gesagt, das er sich sorgen um mich gemacht hat und das er nie aufgehört hat mich zu lieben! Und wie ich es Seamus sage, weiß ich nicht!" „Hermine, du weißt, das ich eine gute Menschenkenntnis habe und vor allem bei dir, weil wir beste Freunde sind! Es freut mich zu hören, das ihr endlich wieder zusammen seid, Du und Seamus ihr habt nicht wirklich zusammen gepasst, dafür wart ihr euch zu ähnlich und er hat dich auch nicht als ebenbürtig gesehen, das alles aber tut Draco. Er ist schon richtig! Ich würde sagen, du sagst es Seamus auf dem direktem Wege ! Mit der Wahrheit!" „Ja, du hast Recht! Und danke Harry, dafür das du mich so gut kennst und du mein bester Freund bist! Wo ist denn Seamus?" „Kein Problem, Mine! Und Seamus ist oben im Jungenschlafsaal." Hermine gab Harry noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging rauf zu dem Schlafsaal. Als sie anklopfte, und die Tür öffnete, sah sie Seamus schon, auf seinem Bett sitzen und weinen. „Seamus? Seamus?? Was ist los??" „Mine, das weißt du ganz genau, ich weiß das du wieder mit Malfoy zusammen bist!" „Aber, woher?? Und Seamus, was ändert das daran?? Wir sind immer noch beste Freunde!" „Ich hab es gestern gemerkt, als du ihn angesehen hast! Und es ändert mein ganzes Leben, aber ich bin froh das wir immer noch beste Freunde sind. Und wenn Draco (er hat sich durchgerungen ihn doch mit Vornamen anzusprechen) dir irgendwas tut, dann sag ihm, das er sich seine Familienplanung sonst wohin stecken kann!" schniefte und grinste Seamus. „Du willst ihm...hab ich das richtig verstanden...in du weißt schon was treten und so??" „Geeenau!!" „Okay, ich richte ihm deinen Gruß aus!" „Mine?" „Ja, Seamus?" „Ich hab dich lieb" „Ich dich auch" Und Hermine macht sich wieder auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.**_


End file.
